


tongue pressed on temptation

by eloha



Series: for my muses [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Car Sex, Choking, Cock Slut, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Creampie, Cuckolding, Daddy Kink, Face-Fucking, Humiliation, M/M, Office Blow Jobs, POV Alternating, Riding, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29162895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloha/pseuds/eloha
Summary: They noticed him immediately, it wasn't hard not to. The tattoos, dark hair, golden eyes, the way his skin seemed to be glowing if he stood near one of the windows just right. It was like watching someone sweep sunlight off concrete, a burning need to capture it- to capturehim.
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Crocodile/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Smoker/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: for my muses [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019581
Comments: 5
Kudos: 59





	tongue pressed on temptation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tinyroci](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyroci/gifts).



> this baby transpired by the lovely mind of tinyroci in discord (same name on twt), like... their mind is amazing. As soon as I saw the way they described this I was like 'I have Got to fucking write this'... and the fact that it's SmoLaw?? My first SmoLaw, ah. I love this and I hope you do too <3

They noticed him immediately, it wasn't hard not to. The tattoos, dark hair, golden eyes, the way his skin seemed to be glowing if he stood near one of the windows just right. The man was a breath of fresh air in this stuffy office, bringing to life crevices that they seemed to have forgotten. It was like watching someone sweep sunlight off concrete, a burning need to capture it- to capture _him_. 

“Ah,” Law sighs across from him, “I’m so bored.” 

“The day is halfway done with.” Rosinante muses, twirling a straw in his tea, captivated by the way Law glances up. 

Those eyes. Isn’t there a saying like that? It’s all in the eyes? Law’s got it. There’s a depth to them, something untold, unforeseen. It’s addicting. 

Law shifts his head until his chin is resting on his forearm, thick eyelashes sweeping across the tops of his cheeks. Fucking stunning. 

“That’s not what I meant,” Law pouts, “this city is so boring. Had I known that before, I would’ve never moved here.” 

Rosinante laughs lightly, dropping his straw. 

“Is that why you moved here? Because you expected it to be fun.” 

Law contemplates this for a while, quiet for a few seconds. The expression is nice on him, one of silence. 

“Isn’t that why people move to new cities?” Law asks coyly. 

A shiver runs up Rosinante’s spine at the rasp of his voice, an underlying intention. Rosinante hates to admit, but it reminds him of his brother whenever he’s plotting something, a scheme that Rosinante can’t seem to get out of, doesn’t really want to if he’s being quite honest. There’s a glint in Law’s eyes, and Rosinante is drawn to it like a moth would be to a flame, Icarus to the sun. 

“Do you want me to take you out?” Rosinante asks, the question spilling out of him before he can even stop. 

The smirk that paints Law’s face is delightful, sweet yet somehow cunning as if he casts the spell to make Rosinante ask such a thing. 

“You want to take me out?” Law bats his eyelashes, voice cloying. 

Rosinante nods without thinking too much, would love to take Law out if it meant keeping those eyes on him, “after work?” 

Law hums, rising from his spot in front of him. Their lunch break is over, Rosinante wants to stop him, tell him to sit back down, which is absurd. He’s going to see Law around the office anyways, but that means nothing because the others are there. They always try and catch his attention, Rosinante feels a surge of pride knowing he got to Law first. 

“After work.” 

And the words sound like a promise, almost a threat. Law gliding around the table in their break room, stopping to stand next to Rosinante. Law smells gorgeous, always has, sweet and spicy, smoke and flowers or something like that. 

Law always leaves his head muddled. 

Time flies by, luckily for Rosinante. He made sure to keep his distance from Law, ignoring the obvious flirtatious remarks from coworkers to the man. It’s not like he had any right to be jealous, and to be fair he wasn’t, his thoughts towards Law weren’t friendly. 

To be fair, Rosinante wants to see what Law will look like under him, small and lithe, writhing while he splits him open. Rosinante wants those pretty little lips wrapped around his cock, golden eyes watering as he tries to take him down his throat. What Law would look like bouncing on top of him, if he would be just as coy, docile even. 

“So, where are you taking me?” Law asks, snapping Rosinante out of his dirty thoughts. 

Rosinante looks out the cab window, “it’s just a bar.” 

A bar his brother owns, but he leaves that part out. Hopefully Doffy won’t be there, it wouldn’t take him anytime to try and woo Law into his bedroom, telling Rosi he can join like always. He wouldn’t mind, but he wants Law to himself. Damn he should have just taken him somewhere else. 

“Just a bar,” Law muses, “I could have taken myself to _just a bar_.” 

Rosinante glances at Law with a smirk, relishing in how bratty that came out. Law looks less than amused, and Rosinante likes this side better. The one that’s not shown at the office. 

“Then why didn’t you?” Rosinante arches an eyebrow, dropping his voice an octave, and Law flushes predictably. 

“Maybe I just wanted company.” 

The cab turns, and right there, the setting sun glinting dangerously across one side of Law’s face, one iris completely cloaked in darkness while the other glows. Fuck, the things he wants to do to Law, it must be written all over his face, but Law says nothing about it at all. 

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, they make it to the bar and Law hums in surprise as they enter. If there’s one thing Doflamingo knows then it’s how to create a lavish atmosphere, the decorations are not nearly as outrageous as his brother’s flamboyant appearance, thankfully, it has the right amount of class that’s captivating. 

“I must say I’m shocked,” Law lilts, glancing around in obvious appreciation as Rosinante leads him to a secluded booth, hand boldly resting at the base of Law’s spine. 

Law didn’t deny the touch, if anything, he melted into it, gaze growing stormy. 

“What type of bar did you think I was going to take you to?” 

“You don’t seem the type to like sports,” Law says, observing Rosinante from across the booth, “so I guess that leaves a sports bar out of the question.” 

“And who said I didn’t like sports.” 

Law tilts his head, and Rosinante wants to slide closer to him, tug Law to his side, lift his chin up a little- 

“Do you like playing games Rosi?” Law purrs and Rosinante shivers, such a familiar nickname rolling off Law’s tongue does things to him. 

“Only if I know I can win them.” 

“How very manly,” Law murmurs, doing what Rosinante wished he could do, sliding closer along the booth, “buy me a drink?” 

One drink turns into two, a hand resting on Rosinante’s thigh, the third brings it up higher, Law growing bolder. Rosinante’s head goes fuzzy when Law laughs huskily, leaning into him a little, that hand caressing him through his slacks. 

Law has a surprisingly amazing tolerance, even after four drinks he’s still intact, none of that obnoxious drunkenness one would usually possess. The only difference is how touchy Law is, whiskey on his breath, lust in his eyes. Law doesn’t pull away when Rosinante ends up capturing his lips in a kiss, he sighs and gasps, delving in for more. 

“Take me home.” Law doesn’t ask, doesn’t need to. 

Rosinante licks across Law’s bottom lip before pulling him out of the bar, hailing a cab in record time. 

“What’s your address?” 

Law shakes his head, pushing closer to Rosinante, not caring that the cab driver is staring shamelessly. 

“Your place. Take me to your place.” 

Rosinante wouldn’t say Law’s pleading, but goddamn that urgency has him spitting out his address to the driver. Law’s damn near in his lap, hands roaming all over his chest and thighs, kissing under his jaw, licking his earlobe. It doesn’t take long for Rosinante to get painfully hard, gripping Law by his hair to pull him away. 

“Want you so bad.” Law murmurs, eyes growing darker even when Rosinante’s nails scrape painfully along his scalp. 

_Easy_ , Law thinks- playing a man, that is. It’s almost amusing how easily Rosinante succumbed into giving Law what he wanted, only a bat of his eyelashes, pouting because of lack of entertainment- which couldn’t have been further from the truth. But Rosinante looked so eager to please Law, to give him what he was asking for, and oh did he give it to Law. 

It’s well worth it too, those blonde locks sticking to his forehead because of sweat, chest heaving and nearly going cross eyed because of Law bouncing on his length. So fucking worth it. Law knew Rosinante would have a fat dick, and he didn’t let him down. 

“ _Oh_ ,” Rosinante groans, fingers digging bruises into Law’s waist, “god _damn_ Law, fuck.” 

Law smiles, nails curling on his broad chest while he swivels his hips, leaving his mark in more ways than one. 

“Feels good?” Law drawls, moaning when Rosinante ruts up, nodding mindlessly, “that’s it baby.” 

The reassurance seems to be what Rosinante needed because his hands clamp down harshly on his waist, thrusting into Law’s hole without abandon now and Law can’t help but to hiccup on these little mewls. 

“ _Deeper_ ,” Law moans, rocking to meet Rosinante’s movements, cock easily slipping in and out of him. 

Rosinante grunts, flipping their position and Law fucking _loves_ that. Rosinante drops his weight on Law, legs hiked on his shoulders, slamming deeper and deeper, and Law cries out. 

“Rosi, _yes_.” 

God _damn_ does this man know how to fuck. Rosinante starts sucking open mouthed kisses along his throat, down to his clavicle, cock plunging in his hole until he’s clamping around him. A thrill rushes through Law, carding his hands through Rosinante’s hair, baring his neck for more. 

“So fucking _tight_ ,” Rosinante groans, “shit, don’t you ever get fucked?” 

Law huffs on a breathless laugh, shaking his head- a lie. Rosinante’s laugh is one of disbelief, cock head ramming right against his prostate. Law moans out _right there_ , _fuck, right there_ , and Rosinante delivers, giving him more pleasure than he expected. Law’s thigh muscles are aching because of the angle, but holy fucking hell his eyes are rolling back, jaw slack when his orgasm rips through him. 

Rosinante whispers a curse in his ear, fucking him through his release that’s painting both of their chests, mixing with sweat. 

“Cum in me,” Law moans, “cum in me Rosi.” 

Rosinante’s groan sounds broken at best, hips stuttering, slamming deep inside of Law, and he could come again based off the feeling alone. Rosinante’s big cock swells, pumping the largest load Law has taken to date, and Law stares at the ceiling in a daze, letting Rosinante fill him to the brim. Shit. 

“Shit,” Law repeats out loud, chest heaving. 

Fucking hell he can’t move. 

Rosinante looks between them when he pulls out, obscenely licking his lips and Law’s cock gives an interested jump. 

“Pretty,” Rosinante comments, fingers sweeping up the mess that’s leaking down the crack of his ass. 

Law blushes, throwing an arm over his face. 

“Feeling okay?” Rosinante teases and Law’s lip twitches in amusement. 

“Just gotta, gotta catch my breath.” 

Rosinante hums, making himself comfortable by lying next to Law, finger swirling around the mess on his tattoo. 

“These are nice,” Rosinante says, and when it feels as if Law can breathe without feeling as if he’s suffocating, he moves his arm away from his eyes. 

“Thank you,” Law smiles, gaze straying to Rosinante bringing his wet digit to his mouth, sucking on it lewdly. 

Law needs to get out of here. 

“You’re leaving?” Rosinante asks, eyebrow raising behind blonde bangs whenever Law raises on shaky elbows. 

“Unfortunately.” Law sighs, stretching his arms above him. 

Law can feel Rosinante’s gaze on his back, desirous, and if he doesn’t get out of here now he’s going to do something stupid like ride this man again, possibly even stay the night. 

“We should do that again.” 

Law’s smile isn’t forced at all, leaning down to plant a soft kiss on Rosinante’s jaw. 

“I wouldn’t mind that,” because he really wouldn’t, “but,” Law glances away shyly, “I haven’t really... come out yet, so you have to keep this between us. Is that okay?” 

Rosinante looks like that’s more than okay, nodding as soon as Law questions it. 

“Of course, Law.” 

Such a sweet man.

✂ 

Law smiles when he slams the front door closed, making his appearance _very_ well known despite the late-night hour. It’s bordering on one in the morning, and Law should know better, but he just can’t help it. With a sway to his room, a pep in his step, Law walks unhurriedly to the bed.

“Where have you been?” 

“No need to sound so angry.” Law croons, nosing his way up Smoker’s neck. 

“You reek Law,” Smoker grunts, the moonlight showing the displeased glint in those honey eyes. 

“Been drinking with the office.” Law lies, Smoker knows it’s a lie. 

“Go take a shower before you get in bed,” Smoker huffs, turning over, and Law whines, low and needy. 

Law tries not to moan when he sits on the edge of the bed, come pooling on his boxers, his slacks. Law slides his hand over Smoker’s bare arm, curling on his waist, abs, down further. 

“Let me suck you off.” Law purrs. 

Smoker’s stomach ripples and it’s not with a groan, the noise is laced with annoyance, but Law knows he’s going to give him what he wants, knows it in the way Smoker stirs the tiniest bit. His cock is already plump in his boxers and Law licks his lips, swearing he tastes Rosinante, that expensive whiskey. 

“Be quick about it,” Smoker huffs, predictably raising up and Law easily slides to his knees for his lover. 

“I’m always quick about it baby.” Law drawls, burying his nose close to Smoker’s balls. 

Smoker, despite the way he’s glaring at Law, runs soothing fingers through his hair. 

“I’m glad you’re home safe.” 

And that’s the sweetest he’ll be with Law tonight.

✂ 

Crocodile wasn’t ever the type to become smitten with a man so instantaneously, but Law wormed his way under his skin without him even realizing. It was all breathy talks and fluttering eyelashes, inked up hands lingering too long on his arm whenever he made an offhanded comment away from the others.

And here Law is now, expression burning, staring at Crocodile with a less than innocent gaze. Crocodile tried to leave the printer room- key word _tried_. Law’s been cornering him for days now, and while Crocodile would be thrilled with the prospect of laying the man out and taking him, there’s something not quite right about it all. 

Crocodile wouldn’t say Law is hiding something, but it’s just... off. 

“You won’t keep me company?” Law purrs, eyes lidded. 

It’s obvious the last thing on his mind is working, and heat pools low in the pit of his stomach. 

“I have work to do.” Crocodile frowns, narrowing his eyes a bit, “and you do too.” 

“Oh so professional,” Law pouts, stepping closer, “don’t you ever have time for a bit of fun?” 

Crocodile needs a smoke. 

“Only outside of work.” 

Crocodile stands his ground, trying not to be affected by their close proximity. Anybody could walk in right now and know that they’re not discussing any type of business. 

“Then let’s meet outside of work.” 

“And why would I want to do that?” 

Law’s not put off by the neglect if that gaze is anything to go by, golden eyes alive, he’s aroused. The desperation is rolling off him in waves, and Crocodile wonders how long it’s been since he’s gotten laid. A man as pretty as him, not the innocent type at all, that much is clear. Law’s all wicked edges and goading Crocodile even though he’s claiming he doesn’t want it, but who is he kidding. 

“I see the way you stare at me,” Law rasps, finger sliding up the buttons to Crocodile’s dress shirt, “do you want me Crocodile?” 

Crocodile remains impassive, yet he can’t help but be drawn to the way Law licks his lips. 

“I don’t fuck people I work with.” 

“Isn’t it a good thing we’re in different departments then.” Law taunts, grabbing Crocodile’s wrist to wrap his arm around his waist, “come on, don’t make me beg for it.” 

Crocodile’s fingers twitch in reflex across Law’s back, and the smaller man smiles in victory. 

“Meet me by my car after work.” 

Law peels himself away from Crocodile before he even finishes talking, turning on his heel, and Crocodile gets the distinct feeling he just got played. It’s foreign feeling, one that sticks with him in between documents and talking to other employees, can’t remember the last time he was ever propositioned like this. And at work no less. Crocodile frowns, the last time that happened was when Shanks transferred here. 

_Fancy car_ , Law thinks, leaning against the passenger side door. Luckily for him Smoker took the car, though it was completely unintentional Crocodile told him to meet here. Law glances over his shoulder, pretty spacious backseat too. 

“You’re early.” 

Law smiles at his reflection, Crocodile’s silhouette coming into view. 

“What can I say,” Law hums, “I’m good at my job.” 

Crocodile grunts, and there aren’t enough words to describe how hot the neglect is, it almost reminds him of Smoker, but his lover is much more brutal. Law fell in love with the grey-haired man because of that. Crocodile, even though he’s so clearly trying, is cautious, not really knowing how far to take it. 

“I’m sure you are.” 

Law slides into the backseat once Crocodile unlocks the door, loving the way his gaze darkens, fingers curling over his steering wheel. 

“So, where to?” Law croons, chin hooked over the driver's seat. 

Crocodile glances at Law in the rearview mirror, starting up the engine. 

“Where do you want to go?” 

An underlying question- _where do you want to do this_. 

“There’s an alleyway around the corner nobody goes to,” Law says a bit too eagerly, cock stirring, “and the sun is almost down.” 

Law is well acquainted with that dingy little place because of his lunchbreaks with Rosi. Crocodile doesn’t have to know that though. 

“You expect me to fuck you in my car?” Crocodile’s lips turn down, black strands swaying when Law huffs out a laugh. 

“On the contrary, you could fuck me on the concrete, and I wouldn’t even care.” 

Ah, there it is, that nasty glint again. Crocodile’s much more sadistic than Rosi, the blonde looked at Law like he was dumb when he said that, though he had no problem shoving Law’s face on the brick wall, ramming into him with barely any prep. Crocodile’s looking as if he considers it, backing out of the parking space. 

With barely contained excitement, Law unbuckles his belt, rolling onto his stomach whenever he has the fabric bunched around his thighs, briefs following. Law slurps on his fingers, cheek plastered on upholstery while Crocodile swerves around whichever corner. Law doesn’t care to look, all he cares about is stuffing one of his fingers in his ass, moaning when he hits no resistance. 

“Damn,” Law whispers, “hurry up.” 

Crocodile’s jaw cinches, gritting his teeth and Law doesn’t bother to hide his moans, working his finger in and out of his hole, adding another just to feel that sweet stretch. Law silently thanks Smoker for fucking him so damn good last night, Law has three digits up his ass by the time the car comes to a stop, Crocodile out as soon as he turns the engine off. Law’s elbow is wobbling as he tries to raise, looking over his shoulder when the back door is thrown open. 

“On your knees.” Crocodile orders, no hint of softness. 

Law smiles brightly, plunging his fingers deep in his ass while he pulls his knees under him, chest sinking onto the seat. 

“I thought you didn’t wanna fuck me in your car?” 

Law whimpers at Crocodile snatching his wrist, fingers slipping out his ass. 

“Shut up.” 

“Just want me to be another hole?” Law asks greedily, cock jumping between his legs. 

Crocodile spreads Law’s ass cheeks apart, spitting obscenely on the ring of muscle. Law doesn’t know when he pulled his cock out, but that’s the least of his worries, what matters is the thickness running up and down the crack. Law moans shamelessly when Crocodile’s tip catches on his rim, already sucking him in. 

“You sound excited by that,” Crocodile says, pushing in without warning. 

Law’s mouth drops open, not a sound coming out. Crocodile’s fucking thick, stretching Law despite him getting fucked the night before. The burn shoots right to his core, making Law’s nails scratch at leather, spit pooling under his cheek. 

“I like that expression.” Crocodile comments, slamming in Law without care. 

Pain hits Law in an instant, his scream echoing in the car, but god _damn_ if that doesn’t make Crocodile pick up a reckless pace. Law’s eyes roll back at the slap of Crocodile’s belt on his ass, smacking with every drive. Crocodile takes Law brutally and Law is loving every second of it, pushing into it, pain melting into mind-blowing pleasure. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Law sobs, blinking passed tears, vision going hazy. 

“Shut up,” Crocodile spits, slamming right on Law’s prostate. 

Law, in fact, doesn’t shut up. If anything he gets louder, throat scratching because of how much he’s moaning, wailing, absolutely loving how Crocodile is fucking him. Crocodile slaps Law’s ass in warning, the action going straight to Law’s cock, walls clenching. 

“Fucking slut.” Crocodile says knowingly. 

Law nods his head, falling pliant. For a man like Crocodile, goddamn does he take it. Law has no problem being used as nothing but a sleeve, Crocodile doing this solely for himself. He doesn’t know his lover does the same, Smoker fucking him whichever way he sees fit, never caring about Law’s comfortability because he knows he’s going to get off on it either way. 

With one last punch to his sweet spot Law shivers violently, spilling all over Crocodile’s back seat. Crocodile takes no notice to Law’s orgasm, he keeps on fucking him ruthlessly, driving him up until Law’s head is knocking against the door. 

“You’re really loving this aren’t you?” 

What a stupid fucking question. Law doesn’t even have the energy to nod, that lovely bone satiating feeling rolling through him, serving no other purpose now that he’s spent. _This_ is his purpose, getting fucked, being filled with come. 

“Who knew you were such an easy fuck,” Crocodile, _finally_ , fucking finally, groans loud and clear. 

Crocodile’s fingers dig into Law’s waist, chest pressing into his back, fucking him like he knows Law isn’t good for anything else. Air puffs on Law’s ear, Crocodile grunting, groaning under his breath and Law squeezes around him. 

“Want me to come in you?” 

Law moans enthusiastically, “ _please_.” 

Crocodile’s laugh is a touch mean as if he knew Law would say that, thick cock filling him deliciously. 

“Fuck,” Crocodile curses silently, pace speeding up. 

Crocodile doesn’t slow down at all when he orgasms, the clear sign of semen being fucked deeper into his hole has Law trembling, aftershocks rippling through him. Crocodile slows to a halt, dick pulsating inside of him, breathing raggedly. 

Law wants to tell him to stay like that, allow him time to feel him more, let him keep his cock warm for just a bit longer, but the bigger man is already pulling out. Law swallows down his pathetic whine when Crocodile tugs at his boxers, humming in surprise. 

“You’re hard again.” 

As if Law didn’t know that. _As if_ Law wouldn’t get hard again after being fucked like that. Crocodile might have fucked him rudely, but the way his hand slides over Law’s covered dick is questioning, thoughtful. 

“Leave it.” Law mutters. 

It’s going to take much more than a fucking like that to get Law to come again. No point in wasting time with him. 

“You sure?” 

Law’s elbow almost gives out on him when he raises, wiping the back of his mouth with his free hand. 

“Positive.” Damn, Law’s throat hurts like a bitch. 

Law doesn’t know what Crocodile’s thinking, could honestly careless now that he got what he wanted, instead he takes to pulling his slacks up, tucking his shirt back in before zipping and buckling himself. Not as put together as before, Law knows his eyes are still crazed with lust, the front of his slacks bulged, but he needs _him_. 

“Oh,” Law gasps when he glances down, “I made a mess.” 

Law dips a finger in his cum, swirling it in a circle to gather enough to his liking. Now he knows Crocodile is watching him, with sick satisfaction, Law looks over his shoulder as he laps up the salty liquid, swallowing it down hungrily. 

“Do you want me to clean it?” Law asks suggestively, raising an eyebrow. 

Crocodile visibly swallows, and this is too good to pass up. For as long as Law has known Crocodile, the man has never been speechless. Crocodile’s always perfectly poised, in control. 

“I could use my mouth,” Law clarifies as if that wasn’t obvious, “my tongue.” 

Law licks his lips in invitation and Crocodile follows the movement, gaze straying down. 

“It’s okay.” Crocodile replies. 

A fucking shame. 

Law shrugs his shoulders, sweeping some more of the salty liquid before it dries, humming in delight. Without another word Law steps out of the back seat, a pleasurable ache in his limbs as he stretches. It’s amazing what a good fuck can do. 

“Would you like me to take you home?” Crocodile says after following suit out of the car. 

“What a gentleman,” Law teases, “I would love that.”

✂ 

Law doesn’t waste any time when he steps into their shared condo, stripping his clothes off along the way to their bedroom, not bothering to announce his presence. Smoker raises an eyebrow, cigars jostling when Law appears at the threshold, desire dripping off him in waves.

“I need you daddy,” Law whimpers, cock so hard, shit, he’s so fucking hard. 

It’s rare, if ever, Smoker gives Law what he wants. Usually, he likes to make him beg for it, tears streaming down his cheeks, edging him until it feels like he can’t breathe. There’s none of that now. Smoker tosses the book he was reading onto their bedside table just as Law’s knees hit the edge of the bed. 

“How do you want me?” Law asks breathlessly, “how do you want me daddy?” 

Smoker stubs out the cigars, and Law aches, not even thinking when he drops to one elbow, face plastered on the bed. It smells like him, exactly like Smoker, leather and tobacco. Law moans when he stuffs three fingers in his hole. 

“Shit Law,” Smoker grunts, the bed jostling as he gets up, “take your ti-” 

The silence speaks major volumes, and Law’s stomach flips in excitement, dragging his fingers out so Smoker can get a good glimpse, roughly plunging them back in. Law moans as he spreads his legs wider, slick squelches echoing in their shared room. 

Law doesn’t blink twice when his wrist is gripped harshly, yanked out of him, his lover flipping him over without care. Law grows harder at Smoker’s threatening glare, eyes roaming up and down Law’s naked body, stopping at his waist. 

“You fucking slut,” Smoker grits, slapping the inside of Law’s thigh harshly, “who are you fucking now?” 

Smoker’s voice gets dangerously low, towering over Law. Oh, he looks so damn menacing, looking like if Law says a name it wouldn’t take much for him to find the man and beat him to a pulp. 

“Just some men at work.” Law flutters his eyelashes. 

Law’s moan comes out wanton when Smoker’s hand curls around his throat, fingers pressing in earnest. His head swims in and out, arousal coursing through Law’s veins. 

“I’ve fucking told you about that,” Smoker warns, knees digging into Law’s thighs as he spreads them, four fingers entering him without a care in the world. 

Oh, Smoker knows how to spoil Law. The grey-haired man might look at him with disgust, choking him, feeling another man’s come inside of him, but there’s no hiding his hardness. 

When Smoker releases Law’s throat he sucks in air, spreading his legs as far as they go, eyes rolling when his lover rubs intently over his prostate. 

“C’mon,” Law urges, grabbing his wrist with a shaky hand, “it’s so easy to fuck me.” 

Smoker looks fucking disgusted, snatching his fingers out, but Law’s grip tightens. 

“Still so loose,” swallowing down a broken moan, “you can slip right in.” 

Smoker’s chest is rising and falling, pupils dilating, and Law smiles stupidly when he yanks his hand from Law’s grasp. 

“When I’m done fucking you,” Smoker starts, bottoming out before Law even has time to think, “you’ll realize how worthless you really are.” 

Law knows if there’s one thing Smoker always delivers on, it’s his promises.

✂ 

Shanks watches the man thoughtfully, head tilted to the side as he fidgets on his feet. Law is shuffling around, reading off some important document that Shanks knows is important, but _that’s_ not what’s important right now.

When Shanks spots him around the office Law is always passive, never really stopping at cubicles to talk to anyone, stoic at best. Though, there are random moments when Rosinante comes down from his floor and that’s about the only time Shanks has seen Law smile. But even when he first joined the company, Shanks didn’t see Law being the nervous type. Mysterious, yes. 

Law is not mysterious right now; he’s flushing for some reason and stumbling over his words. 

“Stop Law.” 

Law’s mouth snaps shut immediately, head whipping up to Shanks’, and he tries to not look into that, reclining in his chair. 

“Is something the matter?” Shanks questions, already knowing something is the matter. 

He and Law barely talk for some reason, despite him being his supervisor, Law avoids him at all cost. Law visibly swallows, adams apple bobbing. It’s short, but Law glances off to the side when he starts talking. 

“Nothing’s wrong.” 

Breathless. 

Arousal? 

Couldn’t be. Is Law _aroused_? 

“You’re stumbling all over your words Law,” Shanks points out, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” 

Which is a lie, Shanks knew the minute Law started talking which company it was about, their advertisement tactics. Shanks knew everything, but there was a motive for that. Law, much to Shanks’ surprise, blushes in what? Humiliation? 

It’s hard, but Shanks tries to not glance down Law’s frame. _That’s very unprofessional_ , Mihawk would scold, _you’re always thinking with your dick_. What the hell does Mihawk know. 

“I’m sorry sir.” Law replies, gaze flickering away, “I just-” 

“Yes?” Shanks interrupts, loving how tripped up that gets the younger. 

Law stares intensely at Shanks, which is slightly nerving from that docility he was just showing. 

“Sorry sir,” Law isn’t nervous now. 

It should worry Law slightly that being belittled is all it takes for him to show some confidence, but he’s always been nervous around Shanks. That aura of his so fucking powerful, Law’s always been afraid of speaking to him for too long because he knows he’d just fall to his knees. 

This was unavoidable though, nobody else wanted to talk about this account specifically, so they came to Law as if _he_ was the best choice. Just because he’s brought in the most income or whatever. All Law knew was that they said _speak to Shanks about...._ and the rest slipped his mind. 

Law was doomed as soon as he stepped foot in the office. The man’s scent all around him, a vast hallway separating them from the cubicles of his employees. Shanks’ receptionist gone for the day. A multitude of reasons why Law coming in here was a bad idea. Fucking horrendous. 

“I’m just confused on what exactly you want to achieve with this company.” Which is slightly true, this isn’t something he’s been working on, doesn’t know what the goal is. 

“Come and sit, Law.” 

God, Law wants to tell him to stop saying his name. The right amount of raspy intent, baritone strong and smooth, a rolling damn purr. Law tries to speak internally to his dick to tell it not to get hard. Law moves forward on instinct, looking everywhere but at Shanks, setting the file on his desk. Big. No open space in the front. If Law crawled around on his knees, nobody would even know he’d be under it. 

Shanks eyes him as if he knows that thought crosses his mind, but Law ignores it. It wouldn’t be professional to fuck his supervisor, no matter how good it’d be. Fuck, Law knows he’d be a good fuck. So fucking pretty, plush lips, playful smirk yet degrading all the same as if Law is incompetent. 

“Now what is it you aren’t getting?” Shanks asks slowly, talking to Law like he’s stupid. 

_You_ , Law wants to say _you_. 

“I- um- this isn’t my account.” Law replies, fingers trembling when he places the file on his desk. 

Shanks tilts his head, expression telling him to go on, but how can he when his thoughts are muddled, and goddamn his coworkers for being afraid of this man. 

“So I’m well aware.” 

Law squirms a little. 

“Can you talk me through it?” Law flinches at the question. 

_Fuck_ , fuck fuck fuck. Why the fucking hell did Law say _that_. Law’s blush travels to his ears, stammering out an apology. 

“I- I mean, can you talk to me about how this, what your plans are... with this.” 

Law wishes the ground could swallow him whole. Cruel, cruel fucking world. If _only_ Shanks could talk him through it, he’d probably sound sexy as hell, coaxing the orgasm out of Law. _Stop thinking Law_ , fuck, _stop thinking_. 

“Want me to talk you through it, do you?” 

Law’s eyes fly open, not even realizing he closed them, and Shanks looks deathly serious. None of that usual mischievousness. Shanks is staring at Law like if he said the word, he wouldn’t hesitate to give Law just what he was asking for. Shit, when the hell has Law ever been scared of showing his true nature? He’s never been shy of hiding what a fucking slut he is, and here Shanks is, a clear proposition. Even if it’s not one, what’s one small little answer going to do? 

“Yes.” 

Shanks stares at him intently, peering just as hard as Law. 

“I hope you’re not talking about work,” Law adds, quite breathlessly. Fuck, he hopes Shanks isn’t talking about work. 

Law startles when Shanks gets out of his chair, watching warily as he rounds it, walking passed him. Law doesn’t turn around, hardly even breathes, heart clattering in his chest when he hears the lock to Shanks’ door ring throughout the room. 

“Get on your knees.” Shanks orders, and Law does just that, stumbling out of the chair, knees digging onto hardwood floors. 

_Yes_ , fucking hell _yes_. 

“I should’ve known,” Shanks chuckles, stopping just out of reach from Law, the front of his slacks tented impressively, “this is why you avoid me?” 

“What does it matter?” 

No point, there’s no point to Law avoiding Shanks now that this moment is transpiring. Law closes the distance between them, hands and knees slipping across the floor to bury his face in Shanks’ slacks. The fucking _smell_ of him could get Law off, a heady masculine scent, musky, dear god it shoots straight down to Law’s cock. 

“Shit,” Shanks mutters, hands quickly resting in Law’s hair, “you want it this badly?” 

Law’s eyelashes flutter as he looks up, his answer loud and clear when he pulls away to unbuckle Shanks' belt, movements coordinated and deft. Law knows exactly what he wants and he’s going to get it if Shanks is basically handing it to him on a silver fucking platter. 

Shanks sucks on his bottom lip when Law gets his slacks open, driven purely on instinct when he presses his nose close to his balls, hardness right in front of him. Shanks is so _hard_ already, the outline of his cock makes Law’s mouth water, taking in more of that intoxicating smell. Law palms himself through his pants, spreading his legs wider to rut into his hand while he inhales. 

“Law, are you-” Shanks visibly swallows when Law gazes at him. 

Law knows what he looks like, has seen it multiple times through a phone screen; golden eyes hazy with lust, flushed cheeks, mouth so, _so_ willing as he runs it over Shanks’ covered member. Teeth latch onto elastic, and Shanks’ fingers twitch on his scalp, dragging his briefs down until they snap against the tops of his thighs. 

Shanks hisses low in his throat, pulling Law’s hair in warning but he ignores it at the sight of that cock. Long and curved, precum leaking out the slit, veins prominent, and the girth- _fuck_. Shanks has a pretty dick. What Law did to deserve the abundance of pretty men with pretty cocks suddenly coming into his life, he doesn’t know, but he’s immensely grateful. 

Law brings his hand to thumb at the slit, wiping away the pearly liquid to suck it into his mouth. Exquisite. Law hums delightfully, placing both of his hands on the ground to lap at the head of Shanks’ cock. Shanks groans beautifully above him, all raspy and throaty, fingers tightening in Law’s hair when he takes more of him into his mouth. 

Shanks is hot and heavy on his tongue, salty liquid spilling over his buds and Law can’t help but moan happily. Law crawls closer, eagerly bobbing his head on Shanks’ shaft, taking more every time he goes down. Law picks his pace up, uncaring about all the spit pooling out of his mouth, he closes his eyes in content, having his way on Shanks’ cock without a care in the world. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Shanks grunts, hips jerking forward. 

Law welcomes it, loves the way Shanks’ tip brushes the back of his throat, like he’s unable to control his movements. Law slides his hands up Shanks’ legs, fingers brushing over his knees, wrapping them around his thighs as he swallows the head of his cock, nose pressed flush against red hairs. Oh god _damn_ did Law miss this feeling, it hasn’t even been long since he last sucked dick, but every time it’s addicting. 

A big dick stretching his throat, the weight of it, a man more than willing to take use of Law’s mouth. Law pulls back with threads of spit slicking Shanks’ shaft, staring at the redhead while he sinks all the way on his length again. Lidded eyes take him in, lips bitten red, Shanks looks thoroughly debauched and Law hasn’t even begun to wreck him. 

“Pretty,” Shanks praises, eyes a bit too soft for Law’s liking. 

Law claws at the back of Shanks’ slacks, reluctantly breaking contact, hating how empty he feels. 

“Fuck my face.” Law urges, pulling one hand away to spit in his palm. 

Shanks’ hips shoot forward when Law starts jacking him off, squeezing around his tip to watch more liquid dribble out, palming the head of his cock to gather it up. Law watches avidly at how wet Shanks’ erection is, unable to help himself when he spits on it, mouthing up and down his shaft to let the saliva bubble under his lips. 

“ _Law_ , fucking hell,” Shanks gasps, trying to pull at his hair. 

“Come on baby,” Law purrs, fondling Shanks’ balls, and the sound that’s pulled out of the older man almost has Law snapping his legs together. 

Law silently prays nobody is lingering around the door because Shanks is fucking loud, and so damn sensitive, he can’t help but keep on tugging at his sack, bringing his other hand around to join in. And _that_ seems to be Shanks’ snapping point. Shanks wrenches Law back by his hair, and as soon as his mouth opens on a whine, the redhead is driving in deep. 

Shanks doesn’t give Law time to breathe, doesn’t ask if it’s too much, he just rams in and out of him at a reckless pace and Law’s hands falter. Heat coils low in Law’s stomach, growing harder now that he’s being used. 

This is what he loves the most, breaking a man down until he’s needy, all that power getting shed just because of a tight throat. Shanks looks mindless, head thrown back, sounds of pleasure higher pitched than they first were. It’s easy, so fucking easy. 

Shanks hits the back of Law’s throat and he swallows around him, hands scrambling frantically in his hair, dragging Law close until he’s buried in his pubes. Law shows not a hint of resistance at Shanks keeping him in place, the lack of oxygen making him all fuzzy and giddy. 

“ _Yes_ ,” Shanks moans, hips snapping as if he’s trying to sink further, “oh _fuck yes Law_.” 

Spasms rack up and down Law’s spine, sucking in as much air Shanks will allow when he pulls him off. Law’s hands slap to the ground, shivering in delight, growing cock hungry at the feeling of Shanks fucking his throat. 

“God, Law, so fucking _good_.” 

Fuck, does Law love a verbal man. Law moans in appreciation, saliva dripping down his chin, tears starting to form in the corner of his eyes, but the way Shanks stares down at him in awe has him reaching dangerously close to the edge. 

“Gonna come,” Shanks murmurs, no question in his voice but Law falls pliant all the same. 

Shanks’ cock swells up with every thrust, every time he plugs Law’s throat he swallows the heady taste of precum, sticking his tongue out to lick around what’s not in his mouth. Shanks hisses a string of curses, plunging deep enough to almost make Law gag- surprisingly. It’s been a long time since Law even felt the urge to gag on a dick, and that miniscule little thing is what makes him topple over the edge. 

For the slightest moment, Law nearly panics, Shanks slamming at a different angle. Law’s sob is choked off, coughing up phlegm and spit while his orgasm rips through him. If Shanks notices then he says nothing, uses this moment where Law’s throat is the tightest to get himself off. Hot semen slides down Law’s throat and he swallows greedily, making sure he doesn’t miss a drop of Shanks’ gift. 

Law ruts into his slacks, eyes rolling at the squelch of cum in his briefs, Shanks stuffing him full. It’s over too soon, much too soon for his liking. Shanks pulls out with slightly wobbly knees, chest heaving, strings of saliva still connecting them. Law dives forward to lap them up, ignoring Shanks’ groan of protest. 

Though, if only to not ruin him too much, Law releases the tip of his wet cock, wiping at his lips and chin to slurp at his saliva, swallowing it eagerly. Law’s throat is killing him, but damn he missed getting throat fucked, getting off on it. The last time that happened was when he and Smoker first got together. Law smiles a little at the memory. 

“Damn boy,” Shanks says, voice thick with praise, “you’re a fucking dream.” 

Law’s smile is blinding as hell and Shanks refrains from clutching his chest. He almost finds it hard to believe this just happened, head floating because of a mind-blowing orgasm. Shanks has gotten a lot of head in his lifetime, but never like Law, never with someone who wasn’t doing it just to do it. 

There was no hint of foreplay to Law’s movements, all of his actions based solely on the fact that he _wanted_ to suck dick. Shanks looks between Law’s legs, using a foot to kick a little at his knee. 

“Want me to return the favor?” Shanks asks, eager to have his lips wrapped around Law, maybe to see him crying for a different reason. 

Law shakes his head though, standing gracefully despite the fact that he’s been on hardwood for a good number of minutes. 

“There’s no need for that.” Law rasps and Shanks could get hard based off that gravelly tone alone. 

Shanks doesn’t have enough time to question if he’s sure because Law has a hand wrapped around the nape of his neck, smashing their lips together in a filthy kiss. Law tastes like him, salty and bitter and Shanks hums in appreciation, sliding a hand around Law’s waist. Law steps into the touch, nipping at Shanks bottom lip just as he fits a leg between Law’s, and he pauses. 

“Did you-” 

Law winks salaciously and Shanks’ eyes widen when the younger man rolls on his thigh, wetness seeping through. 

“If you ever need my help again,” Law starts, fingers brushing along his throat, “all you have to do is call me.” 

And then he’s off, pulling away without a second thought, file forgotten on Shanks’ desk. Shanks can only stand in awe, not a thought on his mind except Law and that fucking gorgeous mouth of his, the feeling of his snug throat. A wonder of this world, Law is. Shanks laughs in a daze, shaking his head. Fucking amazing. The man actually came while giving head.

✂ 

“Law I don’t-”

Law groans in irritation, scowling at the man under him. 

“If I had known you’d be this talkative, I’d have found somebody else to fuck.” 

Rosinante raises an unamused eyebrow, or at least Law supposes so. It’s not a questioning curve or even a charming glint, there’s something slightly dangerous about it and Law finally thinks _yes_. The blonde has been talking non fucking stop about nothing in particular, even when Law was busying himself with stretching his hole, he still couldn’t keep quiet. 

Usually, Law doesn’t mind a bit of small talk, if anything, if Law is being talked through a rough fucking, he enjoys it beyond words can describe, but that’s the thing. Rosinante has _not_ been talking about anything remotely sexual related, and it’s starting to grate his nerves. Luckily, Rosinante is quiet as a mouse now. 

“There you go,” Law croons, rocking down on Rosinante’s cock languidly, palms flat on his wonderfully sculpted chest, “I like it better when you’re not saying shit.” 

Rosinante’s jaw ticks as if he really wants to say something and Law sinks all the way on his cock before he can, squeezing his wall muscles. That retort of his draws out into something pathetic, whimper husky and delicious. Law smirks, moaning softly when he changes his angle, riding Rosinante’s cock again and again, chasing the friction of his tip brushing his prostate. 

“God, I love your dick.” Law breathes, eyes fluttering shut, fucking him just a little bit faster. 

Law’s cock twitches every time it smacks down on Rosinante’s belly, the rhythm filthy as hell, both men dripping with sweat and flushed. Just as Law is about to spit more praises out, he hears it. The telling sign of the front door being unlocked- or trying to be- Law purposely left it unlocked. A familiar grunt Law can hear in his mind's eye when Smoker opens the door, sure enough ready to yell out some careless words. 

Fuck, Law gets harder just picturing what Smoker is thinking, what he looks like. Law knows he can hear the headboard knocking into drywall, an unfamiliar groan- oh, Rosinante’s not groaning anymore, that’s Law whining eagerly. 

“Law, was that-” Rosinante’s eyes widen, and Law shouldn’t find that entertaining, “I think that was your front door.” 

What a gentleman, Law muses internally. Law should have some type of shame for putting Rosinante, of all people, in this sort of predicament, but he’s the easiest one. Crocodile would never share a bed with Law, he’d share a floor or a desk, concrete walls, but never something this intimate. Law loves that though, how crude he is. 

Shanks, well, Law could have taken him home, but he seems the type to ask Smoker if he would want to join, and that’s not what Law wants. No matter how sexy it would be being pinned between his supervisor and his lover. Law trembles at the very thought of it. But no, what Law needs is innocence, Rosinante’s naivety. 

The scrape of Smoker’s boots sound across the floor just as Law is throwing his head back, moan wanton, toes curling because of the sweet sensation. Law can feel Smoker’s burning gaze, head knocking forward to spot Rosinante’s cheeks burning, mouth parted like he so desperately wants to say something, Law is just riding him too good. 

Smoker says nothing, but Law expected that, all he gets is a calloused palm wrapping around his throat, fingers digging into his pulsing point, a free hand curling in Law’s hair to wrench his head back. Law’s whimper is choked off and muffled, coughing up a bit of spit because of his lack of air. 

“What the _fuck_ do you think you’re doing.” Smoker spits. 

The words aren’t rushed, they are methodical and slow, and raising Law’s body until Rosinante’s cock is resting at his rim. Law’s cock twitches, knows he’s spilling precum, can’t help but love when Smoker uses his size against him. 

“Do you think this is funny Law?” Smoker asks. 

Law blinks twice, a clear indication that _yes_ , yes, he finds this hilarious. Smoker grits his teeth, fingertips pressing harder into his pulsing points, _really_ cutting off his air circulation. Law’s hole clamps down on Rosinante’s tip and Law can hear him swallow down a groan. Smoker squeezes a little more, and shit, Law goes cross eyed, mentally telling himself not to come. 

“I never said you could fuck someone else in my bed.” 

Shit- _wait_ \- what? Rosinante looks between both men; Law and, who is this? Is this really _his_ bed? Law said he didn’t even come out yet. What the hell is going on, and why the hell does Law look so turned on from it. One shouldn’t look so aroused from a stranger damn near barging into their house and choking them without even saying a greeting. Law seems to have known this would happen, hell, even the man looks like he knew this would happen, Rosinante is obviously the only one out of the loop. 

Law’s face is quickly turning red, unshed tears starting to fall, hands scrambling to the bigger man's wrist. Rosinante hates how arousing it looks, _feels_ , Law’s hole is desperately trying to suck him back in, and his head is swimming, trying to keep himself in check. 

“Fucking slut like you doesn’t even deserve _this_.” The man clearly digs his fingers on Law’s throat one last time before releasing him, and the reaction is beautiful. 

Spit coughs out of Law’s mouth, slapping on his chin while he tries to suck in air, his moan broken when his hair is yanked, cheek being slapped. 

“You better make it good for me.” He says, no real bite to his tone. 

Law’s hair is released and Rosinante’s hands fly to his waist as he sinks down on his cock again, biting his lip so that his frantic moan won’t be heard. Law doesn’t bother hiding his, and it’s the most arousing sound he’s ever heard. It’s throaty yet somehow whiny, body trembling as he slumps on Rosinante’s chest. His movements aren’t as precise as before, Law’s rocking on Rosinante’s cock too sloppy, a dirty squelch echoing between them every time because of how Law’s dripping. 

“Fuck me,” Law begs quietly, hands threading through Rosinante’s hair. 

Rosinante almost loses it when Law mouths his clavicle, spit sliding along the bone, he grips Law’s waist harder and thrusts up, head knocking to the side. And his eyes fall straight to the man’s. He’s lounging casually in a chair, two cigars in hand, watching Law humping him like a bitch in heat. 

It doesn’t look like this is their first time in this situation, it’s probably not. Rosinante should be put off by that, but he’s not. He never claimed to be a saint in the first place so if Law wants him to fuck him in front of his boyfriend then that’s what he’s going to do. Law’s nails scratch his scalp painfully when Rosinante plants his feet on the mattress, hands curving over his ass to spread his cheeks wide, snapping in his heat at a brutal pace. 

“ _Yes_ ,” Law sobs, body going lax on top of him, “oh fuck yes _Rosi_.” 

Law spreads his thighs for more, hiccupping on these mewls every time Rosinante drags him down on his cock, back arching as if he can’t get enough. Shit, what fucking Law has done to Rosinante. He’s never been with someone so damn greedy for pleasure, not caring that his boyfriend is watching him get fucked, the only thing on his mind is the dick that’s splitting him open. 

“Who would’ve thought you were such a whore.” Rosinante murmurs. 

Law laughs breathlessly when he flips them over, planting his hands on Law’s knees to keep them spread. The sight of his cock glistening, disappearing and then reappearing in Law's loose hole has him sitting back on his knees, hiking Law’s over his elbows to fuck him at the angle that gets him screaming. 

“Deeper Rosi-” Law urges, eyes rolling whenever he does, plunging deep enough to get the headboard slamming on the wall. 

Law’s hands fly in his hair, chest heaving, Rosinante ignores his cock to dig his nails into the skin of his knee, wanting to leave a mark. Fuck. Rosinante wants to leave his mark everywhere, make Law think about him even while his boyfriend is fucking him, hates that Law brought out this possessiveness in him. 

Rosinante angles his hips, hitting Law’s prostate again and again, relishing in all of the whimpers he’s getting in return, golden eyes staring at him with unbridled lust. 

“He-” Law gasps, thick eyelashes fluttering, “he fucks me _so good_ daddy.” 

“Looks like it.” 

Rosinante slams balls deep, cock pulsating. He feels dizzy, wonders slightly if it’s because of the tobacco- which is stupid because he smokes to- or if it’s because of the man’s gravelly tone. 

“Why don’t you two hurry up and finish,” he sighs, “I have work tomorrow and it’s late.” 

Law mumbles something Rosinante can’t quite hear, belatedly realizing he was waiting for the man to speak again, and Law gets impatient because of it, slapping at Rosinante’s hand. 

“Pick me up.” Law says it with the same sense of urgency as always, and Rosinante can’t help but comply. 

It’s easy to tug him up once he drops his legs, hands curling around Law’s waist to bounce him on his cock. Law rolls his head back, jaw slack and eyes hazy, wrapping his legs around Rosinante’s waist. On Rosinante’s next thrust Law spasms, nails dragging over his back while he spills between them. 

“Keep goin’,” Law whines, cum splattering on their chests, dripping down. 

Rosinante nods, gritting his teeth. Fuck Law feels too good, but he keeps on fucking him long and deep, thigh muscles hurting be damned because Law sounds so damn beautiful when he’s fucked passed an orgasm. Law’s moans turn shrill, trembling in aftershocks, hole clenching impossibly tight. 

“Come in me baby,” Law’s feet dig into Rosinante’s spine, “fill me up Rosi.” 

As if Rosinante’s ever been able to deny Law of anything, as soon as the words leave his lips Rosinante thrusts until his pelvis is flush against Law’s ass, balls drawing up. Rosinante orgasms to the sight of Law grinning stupidly, rutting into his heat while warmth fills Law to the brim. 

“Ah _fuck_ ,” Rosinante gasps, riding out his release with pleasurable grunts. 

When Rosinante finally feels like he comes down from his orgasm, he gently lays Law on the bed so he can pull out, licking his lips when semen pools on the bed. 

“You want to clean me up?” Law asks suggestively. 

The answer is on the tip of his tongue, a _yes_ forming, yet when he glances up Law’s not staring at him but passed him. That shouldn’t be hot, it really shouldn’t. The man’s eyes are smoldering when he looks over his shoulder, an obvious tent in his pants, looking like he wants to add more to the mess than to clean it. 

“Rosi, baby,” Law says, and Rosinante already knows what he’s going to say. 

“What is it?” 

“You can go on and leave now.” 

Rosinante doesn’t fight it, doesn’t even care when Law pulls him down for a dirty kiss, a promise for another time etched on his lips- never mind saying it loud enough for his boyfriend to hear.

✂ 

“You know,” Law starts, still trying to catch his breath, “I don’t know why I’ve never asked-”

“There was probably a reason for that-” 

“Do you like the taste of other men’s cum?” 

“Law,” Smoker warns, skin still too sticky. 

It’s a mess, all of it. The bed. _Them_. A beautiful fucking mess. 

“It’s just that,” Law ignores him, obviously, turning on his side to trace his pecs, “you look especially hungry when another man has cum inside of me.” 

_Hungry_ , is an understatement. 

If Smoker had to put it into words, he’d say he’s ravenous. But he won’t tell Law that, all that matters is Law is a slut and Smoker adores it. Loves that his boyfriend comes home smelling like other men, still hard, still full, but never satisfied until Smoker touches him. It makes him feel powerful in a way that words _can’t_ describe. 

“Is it that important?” Smoker grunts, puffing on his cigar. 

Law’s quiet for a minute, just lying there basking in the afterglow of sex, staring at Smoker for who knows what reason. Even after all these years Smoker still has a time trying to read him, but that’s fine. Law will say what’s on his mind if he feels like it, never being one to bite his tongue for anyone. 

“I was just wondering, since it’s the only time you eat me out.” 

That’s true. Smoker frowns a little, he never realized that. 

“Well maybe I’ll just stop eating you out altogether.” Smoker huffs. 

Law flips on top of Smoker with a pout, cock already plumping up and he rolls his eyes. Fucking insatiable man. Smoker doesn’t blink an eye when his cigar is plucked out of his mouth, stubbed in the ash tray. 

“You don’t mean that daddy.” Law purrs, rubbing their noses together and grinning delightfully when he blows a cloud of smoke in his face. 

“Maybe I do.” 

Law juts his bottom lip out dramatically, fingers running up Smoker’s arms. 

“Then I suppose that’s fine,” Law murmurs. 

Smoker’s slightly surprised when Law curls his hands under his back, hugging him close, cheek pressed right over his heart. He knows Law will hear how frantically it’s beating, but that means nothing. Law rarely shows affection, hell, Smoker rarely shows affection. Both of them are sick enough to get off on what they do, so these types of moments, when they come, never fail to bring the faintest hint of a blush to his cheeks. 

“If it’s you, I’ll take anything you give me.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I didn't expect for this to get so long. When I was done writing I was like 9 fucking thousand words of Pure Smut, it surprises me every time that I drag this shit out the way I do. I was aroused beyond words writing this, just the thought of Law getting fucking Railed behind Smoker's back yet he knows the entire time What he's doing and doesn't care at all, ughhhh. Smoker knowing that Law is a filthy slut and loving every part of that. Romance at it's finest. 
> 
> I tried to get all POV in this and I really like that I did, it kinda shows how smitten everyone turns with Law meanwhile Law is just like 'I need my Daddy to fuck my brains out, you're useless to me now'- looking at that part with Crocodile cause Holy Fuck, Law thinking 'no point in wasting time with him' after he gets filled up just *clenches fist* this one shot ruined me in some ways
> 
> [tumblr](https://eloha.tumblr.com/) • [twitter](https://twitter.com/capturingvenus)


End file.
